


But It's Not In The System

by Spiraling (Stormwind13)



Series: Xanatos Gambits only really work for Xanatos [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audits, Coruscanti Public Library System, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwind13/pseuds/Spiraling
Summary: “Excuse me?” Master Jocasta Nu drew herself up, not quite glaring down at the small Priapulin youngling in front of her. “There is nothing wrong with our archives!”-or someone needs to cross reference the Public Library information with the information in the Jedi Archives
Series: Xanatos Gambits only really work for Xanatos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	But It's Not In The System

**Republic Year 970/ 30 BBY**

“Excuse me?” Master Jocasta Nu drew herself up, not quite glaring down at the small Priapulin youngling in front of her. “There is nothing wrong with our archives!” 

Letting the library be open to the public was clearly a mistake, if they didn’t know how to  _ use _ the system properly. Still, this was a youngling and she would make allowances. Behind her, other school age younglings wandered through the stacks, whispering as they were escorted by senior initiates and younger padawans. It had been Mace’s idea, giving the local governmental schools one morning a week where they could come in and ask questions and Jocasta hadn’t been thrilled, but she had grudgingly acquiesced when it was pointed out that this was a chance to show the children what a  _ real _ library, not the public funded ones, looked like. 

There was a rasping from the youngling’s mandibles before they said, “But there’s nothing on Kamino.” 

“And what,” she asked, tucking her hands into her sleeves and heading over to the information console, “is a Kamino?” 

The younglings face whiskers quivered for a second. “A planet! It’s covered in water and I found it when we had to pick out assignments for interstellar geography.” 

Well at least the youngling was taking their studies seriously. Jocasta entered the name into the database, feeling a sense of satisfaction when nothing appeared. “There, you see? You must have the wrong planet.” 

“I don’t!” the youngling insisted, squirming their way next to Jocasta, their legs clicking on the stone floor as they used the interface’s voice to text to navigate to the Coruscant Planetary Information Network and pull up an encyclopedia entry. “See! Kamino does exist!” 

Jocasta frowned at the short blurb on the planet, including its status as an extra-galactic planet, but also that it had applied to join the Republic three times and been rejected all three times. It was a short blurb, and thus didn’t have more information, but there were a set of galactic coordinates. 

“See?” the youngling repeated and Jocasta ruefully admitted that she owed the youngling an apology. 

“I do see,” Jocasta said. “There should be records here and there aren’t-” if only because three attempts at membership  _ would _ have involved a Jedi diplomacy team at least one of the times as well as why they were rejected for membership, “-so when I discover why the records are missing, I will send you the information I find. When is your report due?” 

They looked rather young, so it probably wasn’t a large assignment, but Jocasta wasn’t going to let stolen information keep someone from learning. 

“Not until after Carnival Week!” the youngling wiggled in excitement, their notochords rubbing against each other. That was also nearly three months away, which was helpful. And Jocasta could appreciate being determined enough to find information to stand up with someone larger than you.

“Then we shall have some information for you by then.” she said. She smiled slightly, “Would you like to come back on your next free day to help me with something?” 

-/-/-/-

Two hours later, having returned the youngling - Charzi, of Pod Kwinn - to her teachers, Jocasta was staring at the blank space on what  _ should _ have been a top of the line star map of the entire known galaxy. 

It  _ was _ the best known star map of the galaxy, being updated daily as new information came in from the exploratory corps and other private enterprises. And yet, she was staring at clear proof that someone had sabotaged  _ her _ archives. 

No, not her archives. Pride and possessiveness were traits unbefitting a Master of her years and discipline. Still, this was a problem that needed to be rectified immediately. 

“Master Feemor, if you wouldn’t mind heading to these coordinates, you’ll be looking for a planet.” 

The other master took the datachip, looking bemused as his padawan and his charge watched with curiosity. Anakin Skywalker - he wasn’t truly a padawan, but he was too old to go into the creche and too young to be assigned to one of the Corps, so he was currently in the personal custody of Feemor, following Qui-Gon Jinn’s unfortunate death. 

“Obi-Wan, why don’t you take this assignment?” Feemor said. “It will count towards your Trials.” 

Jocasta’s eyebrows went up, but the scouting and exploring of a newly discovered system and interacting with the locals respectfully were long accepted parts of the Trials for those who chose the archival path. 

The younger man’s eyes lit up and he eagerly took the datachip. “Quinlan and Aayla are free right now.” 

“Then take them,” Feemor instructed. “Aayla needs to get some time learning diplomacy.” 

And she certainly wasn’t going to learn it from Quinlan - Jocasta well remembered the Kiffar master when he’d been a boy. All rushing ahead, that one, and rarely stopping to be diplomatic. Somehow he’d managed to handle being in charge of a padawan so far, but Obi-Wan would be a good example for the girl to emulate. And Quinlan was an acceptable observer for this section of Obi-Wan’s trials. 

Obi-Wan bowed and left a quick pace as Feemor shook his head, smiling slightly, before he turned serious, dropping a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “Master Nu, I’m going to need the primers for teaching galactic basic as well as-” he glanced down at Anakin, who glanced at her nervously. 

Jocasta waited patiently - rumors were already flying around the temple, after all, and there was no point intimidating the young one. 

“Twi’leki please,” Anakin said. “I want to be able to talk to Aayla.” 

Well, he wouldn’t be able to do that, given the lack of lekku, but at least her language scripts hadn’t been - . Jocasta closed her eyes, inhaling rage and exhaling it into the force. “Of course, young Skywalker. Let me give you primers for them.” 

She was going to need to audit the entire library. Top to bottom just to see what else they’d missed. It was going to take years, even if the entire Education Corps and Archivists worked on it. Which they would be. 

-/-/-/-

_A clone army?_   
  
Jocasta stared at the archives, gaze scanning over the shelves and shelves of books, scrolls, datapads. 

What else was being hidden from them?

**Author's Note:**

> Palpatine's scheme to overthrown the Jedi and the Republic was decades, even centuries in the making, but some parts of it were flimisier than others, where one thing going wrong might have derailed it at least partially.


End file.
